My Ace Phobia
by doremishine itsuko
Summary: Miyuki discover something he didn't think his pitcher has. One shot.


"**My Ace Phobia."**

(Eijun).We just finished baseball practice for today. We all went to the club changing room to get our school uniforms back on. Everybody was talking away to each other while I was just staring into space. Miyuki-senpai caught me staring.

(Miyuki). I was busy talking to a few of my friends while I was changing, but something wasn't right. I wasn't hearing Sawamura's loud voice; I noticed he was staring into space and I decided to go over to check on him to see what's wrong. When I walked over to him, he didn't even notice that I was standing right next to him. He didn't even flinch either, I asked "what are you staring at, Sawamura?", he didn't answer me but he did point towards the wall, on the other side of the club room. Then I saw something crawling on the wall, slowly making its way down onto the floor. I suddenly saw him (Eijun) tense up. Wait a minute; don't tell me he has a phobia of spiders!

(Eijun)Miyuki-senpai was standing right next to me! I didn't want him to see me so scared of spiders; I felt something on my back. I turned around to look at the mirror behind me; I got so scared, really scared, there was a spider on my back! I started whimpering without noticing. Miyuki-senpai was looking down to me with concern clearly in his eyes, I turned around, I didn't want him to see me in my weak, helpless state. I wanted to get out of here but I was nervous and scared at the same time. I just sat like a statue without even flinching.

(Miyuki) I heard Sawamura whimpering, I wonder why he's whimpering. He then turned his back, and then I saw it. There was a spider on his back! I knew he had a phobia of spiders I knew it. I tapped Sawamura's shoulder, he turned back around nearly in tears, I smiled softly. I sat down next to him; he doesn't want me to know he's scared of spiders. Sometimes he's being cute without himself even noticing. I giggled inside my head. I told him to come near me a bit closer.

(Eijun) "Man oh, man, the spider is still on my back!" I heard Miyuki, he told me to come a bit closer to him. I did as I was told, I was nervous when I got nearer to him. I was so nervous that I ended up nearly falling against him; he caught me easily when he noticed. I didn't try anything to get off him. I just wanted comfort, to be told that I was fine, I'm so scared of spiders, I know it's not a serious phobia. But to me they're my worst enemy of all times.

(Miyuki) I was really busy thinking about how to get that spider off Sawamura's back. I was too engrossed in it. I didn't even realize that Sawamura was falling against me. I caught him just in the nick of time; this isn't the usual Sawamura I know. He must be really scared of the little crawlers. My mind just suddenly kicked in to high gear, I looked at him, he was nervous, I could tell because he was so still, like a statue he was. I gave him a heartwarming hug, he flinched a little bit but he didn't go away. We stayed like this for a few minutes, until that little crawler started waking up from its slumber.

(Eijun) "Miyuki-senpai... get it off me, please!" I whined at him, I knew he would find out in a matter of seconds. He said "Sawamura, I want you to keep a hold of me and stay calm okay?" he said that so soft and gentle. I just buried my head against his chest. Everyone was already out by this time. I bet he's thinking that I'm a big coward for being so frightened of the little crawlers! Suddenly I felt the spider moving on my back. My guess would be that it just woke up from its little nap on my back! "Miyuki-senpai!" I whined and whimpered a bit when I did it.

(Miyuki) Oh boy, he's just realized about the spider moving on his back. I have got to calm him down, real fast. "Shhh, Sawamura I'm going to get the spider of your back I promise, I won't let the little crawler hurt you" I said that as gentle as I could without showing I was panicking myself. I had to find something to use to get the spider of him. I spotted a wee stick, so I quickly grabbed it and used it. I nudged it against the spider, the little crawler simply slipped off Sawamura's back. "Phew" I said.

"Sawamura…?" Are you okay? I got the spider of your back!" He slowly made his way up from my chest. "Senpai...thank you!" Good, he's fine, now I've got to ask why he's so scared of spiders. "Sawamura, why are you scared of spiders?" He looked back at me.

(Eijun) "well, I sort of have bad memories about them," he said that rather shyly.

(Miyuki) "What kind of memories about them?" I asked him. I need to know so I can help him!

(Eijun) "Well you see, when I was little, I loved to go to places that would have cool and cute animals. But this one time, me and my family went to some place about…Bugs."

(Miyuki) "So, you went to a place with your family about bugs?" he nodded. Continue I said,

(Eijun) "Okay, after we went inside this nice building. I saw cool stuff, and then I saw a tank with some animals in it. I went over to look at them, a spider was there too, I thought it would be nice to see it. But...when my face got nearer to the tank. The spider jumped or should I say pounced right at me, the little idiot didn't know there was a glass between us. When that happened I got a bit scared, now I seem to get really scared! But I don't want to let anyone see me in my weakest state!"

(Miyuki) I was stunned to my bones. He was trying to hold in his tears, I told him to come back over and then I gave him a hug, "let them out, don't hold them back and another thing. You're not weak! You're strong!" After I said that he was so happy.

"You really mean that Miyuki-senpai!" Eijun said.

(Miyuki) He beamed at me, well now he's back to normal. "Yes I do mean that" I said back at him. And if you ever get scared of a spider again, tell someone about it, okay?"

(Eijun) Yes I promise I will! Then after he said that, he left to return to his dorm room. Let's hope he doesn't get scared of the little crawlers again, especially during a game. I left too, to go back to my dorm room and I'm debating whether to tell my roommates about this little incident.

* * *

**Author's note.**

Hello my dear Aces this the story my friend ask me to upload in my account so I'll be happy if you tell me what you think about her story. Personally I think is interesting and very good so, I do hope you enjoy it!

I post it exactly how she wrote it and soon maybe Saturday or Sunday I will update my new story and next week hopefully I'll update An Idol or a baseball player?

P.S: In the story I wrote: My adorable baka I'm thinking let you decide who you want Eijun date at the end so, what do you think should I do. I let you all decide or I decide? Even though is an AllxEijun story I would like to give you my dear readers a chance so let me know in a review ciao ciao. _


End file.
